Alyssa
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Alyssa is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Preface

**A/N: Set as if Edward never met Bella!**

**Parings: Alyssa/Edward**

**Copyright: Characters belong to Stephenine Meyer expect Alyssa and the plot are all mine! **

**Summary: My Name is Alyssa I'm a simple girl from a small town. Sounds Simple Enough Right? If only my love life was simple, men after men have broken my heart. I'm now ready to give up on love, well, I was until Edward Cullen walked into my life**.

Twilight

Alyssa

By Hannah Curbishley

Preface

Some children are born gifted with special talents. My dad was one of those. He had an amazing voice. He used to sing to me all the time when I was child. My mum was talented too. She was a great baker. She always made different cakes when I was little. I used to help her and Grandma bake the cakes for our shop. I'd always get to have a few. Granddad used to get cross at me for eating cakes before dinner but he always forgave me. He loved me. I'm gifted and talented too. I have the singing voice of an angel just like Dad. I'm also good at gymnastics, and I'm a talented writer of both prose and music, but my most special talent and gift was one my parents never understood. I was telepathic (a mind reader). It was strange gift I never understood either. It was annoying, hearing the thoughts of people around you and seeing images of what they were thinking as well. It was strange and I hated it.

My name is Alyssa Lucy Chadwick. I was born 30th March 1991. I live in a small town called Knutsford. I'm the eldest daughter of Sara Chloe Chadwick and Matthew John Edwards. I have an older brother Sam and two younger sisters, Charlotte and Natasha. Have you ever seen Hairspray? The song "Big, Blond and Beautiful" sums me up and I'm proud of it! But a girl like me, a talented and beautiful girl, has been so unlucky in love. The amount of guys that have broken my heart goes over the hundred mark. The minute I say I don't want to have sex, they say it's over. Guys are such dicks. Well, not all of them, because finally after seventeen years of being unlucky in love, he came to town. He moved with his family to Knutsford and both of us fell in love. The guy I'm talking about is Edward Cullen and this is my story.

**A/N: I know it's short and crappy but I had to write a Preface and I wasn't sure what to write but I promise the story will be better than this crap preface.**


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight

Alyssa

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 1- Another New Start

**Edward's Point of View**

I sat alone at the piano in Tanya's house, playing Esme's favourite piano piece. The Music followed from my hands, it filled my ears and invaded my thoughts.

The Piano had become my true love in the eighty nine years that I had been a Vampire, it filled the sleepless nights.

In Chicago 1918, when Carlisle changed me, I was seventeen dying of the Spanish influenza. I do not hate Carlisle for changing me into what I am. I was in a hospital, my parents had already died, I don't remember much of my human life, none of us do, but I remember the change. Well, I'll never forget that pain. No, it will always be the painful memory of my rebirth into a monster.

I continued to play, but Esme's song faded away and a new tune began to play from my hands. This tune was soft; it was like a tune that would be used in a movie for an angel.

I have an adoptive family to replace the family I lost all those years ago. Carlisle and his wife Esme are like my mother and father. I have Brothers Emmett and Jasper and Sisters Rosalie and Alice. But that doesn't stop me wanting to be Human sometimes. I don't think I would know how to be Human after all these years, the 'Human' Edward died a long time ago. I don't feel anything, no warmth, no emotions, I'm just stone.

The new tune got faster, but the faster it got, the softer it got. It was invading my thoughts, it was awakening something deep inside me.

"That's beautiful Edward." I didn't turn to face Tanya, I didn't even stop playing. Tanya is madly and deeply in love with me, I wish she'd see that I only see her as a sister and nothing more. I heard Tanya's heels walk across the floor under the music. Tanya sat next to me, I didn't turn to face her, I just kept playing the tune, trying to ignore her presence.

"I'm going to miss you, Eddie," Tanya said. She rested her head on my shoulder; we were moving again, my family and me. But this time we were moving to a new place, a place we had never been before, a small town called Knutsford. I stopped playing the perfect angel tune; I removed Tanya's head from my shoulder and stood up.

"My name is Edward, Tanya, not Eddie and please why can't you see that I only like you as a sister, nothing more?" I said, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"You'll change your mind, Eddie and when you do I'll be right here waiting for you," Tanya said, her thoughts were filled with us getting married. Sometimes being a mind reader sucked. Tanya kissed my check and walked out of the room. I sat back down to the piano and began to play. We left for Knutsford tomorrow. I was already packed. I was looking forward to getting away from Tanya and her thoughts. I played the new perfect angel tune through the night, and each time I played it something deep inside me changed. Something was going to happen. I just didn't know what.

Moving Day! I'm happy about getting away from Tanya, nervous because it's a new start in a brand new town.

The Flight is a peaceful night flight; it's the best time for us to fly a night.

It's raining when we arrive in Manchester, perfect weather for us, we drive towards Knutsford. Whoa Carlisle wasn't exaggerating when he said Knutsford was small, it's a small, quiet town. I have a feeling we're going to fit in fine here.

Carlisle has a job as a Doctor at Manchester Road Medical Centre. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and me are starting at Knutsford High School on Wednesday 2nd September so we start school in a week. That gives us time to hunt and be ready to handle being around humans.

The House is huge and isolated from the rest of town, which again, is perfect for us. Hopefully the people in this town will stay away from us, like in our other towns. No-one likes us, we're different, we keep to ourselves.

I have my own piano here, first night in this new town and I'm at the piano playing the angel tune, it's well and truly stuck in my head therefore I can't play anything else, it's impossible. Every time my fingers touch the keys the tune begins to play.

What does this tune mean? And why does it make me feel so alive inside?

For the first time in my life I have so many questions and no answers to any of them. Something is going to change me here. And for the first time since I became a vampire, I'm terrified.


	3. Chapter 2

Twilight

Alyssa

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 2- Another Broken Heart

**Alyssa's Point of View**

Being telepathic sometimes really sucks.

Take today I was happy, I mean I'd been with my boyfriend Drew for three months. But then my happiness was cut short by Drew thoughts as he walked towards me

"_I'm going to break up with her. I don't love her, never have, and never will."_

My heart broke at these thoughts. Drew walked up to me and I knew what came next he says

"Alyssa baby we need to talk."

I say

"About us."

"Yep Baby its over. It's not you it's me I want us to stay friends I'm sorry Alyssa."

And as always when guys break up with me I give them a smile and say

"I totally understand of course we can be friends."

The same old crap. It's always the same. Guys are such dicks.

I went home that night in tears, I'd had enough of being hurt by guys, I'd finally decided that Drew would be my last boyfriend I'm giving up on love.

I parked my truck outside the house, well I say house my mum's family runs Tatton Park so we live their. I walked inside and threw my bag on the couch I walked towards the kitchen my mum's fiancée Isaac (Natasha's Dad) was cooking. My Mum and Dad spilt up after my sister Charlotte was born. But we still see Dad. Dad, Mum and Isaac all get on, I'm really proud of them, Isaac treats Sam, Me and Charlotte as if we were his own and Dad treats Natasha as if she was his own daughter.

Dad lives in a house in Northwich, on a Sunday, Wednesday and Friday night Charlotte stays with him and sometimes I go too.

Dad still helps out at Tatton mainly because Mum owns her own Bakery in Knutsford with my grandma and Isaac works at Crandford Café in town centre as the Chief.

I'm lucky I have two fathers.

"Hey honey." Isaac said as I walked into the kitchen, my face was stained with tears.

"Hey." I said in a small voice, Isaac turns away from what he's doing and looks at me

"You and Drew break up." Isaac says and I know straight away it's not a question.

"Yep. I'm going to go play." I said I kissed his check and I walked towards my music room. I sit at my piano and begin to play and sing like I always do when a guy breaks up with me.

I started singing my usually break up song Who Knew

Verse 1

_**You took my hand, you showed me how,**_

_**You promised me, you'd be around,**_

_**Uh huh, that's right,**_

_**I took your words and I believed,**_

_**In everything you said to me,**_

_**Yeah huh, that's right.**_

Chorus

_**If someone said three years from now,**_

_**You'd be long gone,**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out,**_

_**Cause they're all wrong,**_

_**I know better,**_

_**Cause you said forever,**_

_**And ever, who knew?**_

Verse 2

_**Remember when we were such fools,**_

_**And so convinced and just so cool,**_

_**Oh no, no no,**_

_**I wish I could touch you again,**_

_**I wish I could still call you a friend,**_

_**I'd give anything,**_

Chorus

_**When someone said count your blessings now,**_

_**For they're long gone,**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how,**_

_**I was all wrong,**_

_**But they knew better,**_

_**Still you said forever and ever**_

_**Who Knew? Yeah Yeah**_

Final Versus

_**I'll keep you locked in my head,**_

_**Until we meet again,**_

_**Until we, until we meet again,**_

_**And I won't forget you my friend,**_

_**What happened?**_

And as I began to sing the last chorus tears were falling fast from my eyes, I closed them to escape the tears and as I sign all the heartbreaks and all the memories come flooding back in the words.

Final Chorus

_**If someone said three years from now,**_

_**You'd be long gone,**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out,**_

_**Cause they're all wrong,**_

_**And that last kiss I'll cherish,**_

_**Until we meet again,**_

_**And time makes it harder,**_

_**I wish I could remember,**_

_**But I keep your memory,**_

_**You visit me in my sleep,**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**My darling,**_

_**My darling, who knew**_

_**My darling, I miss you**_

_**My darling,**_

_**Who Knew?**_

The keys of the piano had become wet from all my tears, but we go back to school next week and everyone will know that I've had my heart-broken again. I just want to be loved, I want to find my prince charming I've kissed so many frogs, but I know now that I don't have a prince charming because I'm never going to get my fairytale ending. And that's how sickish my life is. I heard the door opened, I turned to see my dad standing their, he walked towards me, he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"It's gonna be ok Pal I promise." Dad said 'Pal' was his nick name for me

"I hope so Daddy, I really hope so." I whispered into his chest, all I want is to be loved, all I want is to find mister right is that really too much to ask for? But then I realise that life isn't a fairytale there is no such thing as a prince charming and happy endings.

Dad left me alone with my piano and I began to play my new song_ White Horse _which I would have to play for my music exam when I went back to school.

Verse 1

_**Say your sorry, that face of an angel,**_

_**Comes out just when you need it to,**_

_**As I paced back and forth all this time,**_

_**Cause I honestly believed in you,**_

_**Holding on, the days drag on,**_

_**Stupid girl, I should have known.**_

_**I should have know**_

Chorus

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale,**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet,**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell,**_

_**This isn't Hollywood, this is a small town,**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

Verse 2

_**Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes,**_

_**And never really had a chance,**_

_**I had so many dreams about you and me,**_

_**Happy Endings, now I know**_

Chorus

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale,**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet,**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell,**_

_**This isn't Hollywood, this is a small town,**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

Final Verse

_**And there you are on your knees,**_

_**Begging for forgiveness, Begging for me,**_

_**Just like I always wanted but I'm sorry**_

Final Chorus

_**Cause I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale,**_

_**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well,**_

_**This is a big world, that was a small town,**_

_**There is my rear-view mirror disappearing now,**_

_**And its too late for you and your white horse,**_

_**Now its too late for you and your white horse to catch me now,**_

_**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**_

_**Try and catch me now,**_

_**Oh, it's too late to catch me now**_

I just need to try and pick myself back up no more love just friends, family and fun that's all my life will have in it for now on.

**A/N: Songs Used **

**Who Knew: Pink**

**White Horse: Taylor Swift**

**I don't own the songs **


	4. Chapter 3

Twilight

Alyssa

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 3- Child's Play

**Alyssa's Point of View**

I sat at the kitchen table with Mum, Isaac, Charlie and Tasha eating dinner. Sam was out with his mates getting pissed like every Friday night. It was during dinner that I spotted that Mum was working at 12 o'clock tomorrow at Knutsford Cinema. And I knew that it meant I would have to baby sit my sisters tomorrow.

"Am I babysitting Charlie and Tasha tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes Alyssa you are," Mum said.

"Why?" I asked. I felt angry. She always dumped my sisters on me.

"Because your dad and granddad are working here all day tomorrow. Grandma and nana are at the shop. Isaac at the café 'til three and Sam will be so hung over tomorrow. You won't see him 'til next week," Mum said.

"I'll take Charlie and Tasha to the park," I said. I might as well do something with them.

"Yay!" Charlie and Tasha said.

"Bring them to see _G-Force_ at one," Mum said.

"Ok," I said.

"Alyssa Honey, Isaac and I need to ask you another favour," Mum said with a sweet smile. Oh she's taking the piss now.

"You want me to baby sit tonight because you guys are going out? And let me guess, Dad, Grandma, Granddad and Nana are going with you," I said with a sardonic smile.

"Yes. Please honey, do this for me and I'll let you take the dogs up to the meadow for a couple of hours now," Mum said. Damn mum, knowing my weakness.

"Fine. I'm finished," I said getting up. I put my plate in the sink.

"Back at seven, honey. Take your phone," Mum said. I grabbed my guitar and put the strap over me.

"Ok," I said.

"Thank you, honey," Mum said. It was five o'clock now so I had a couple hours of alone time.

I walked out of the front door. The sky was a clear blue.

"REX, FLY, JESS COME HERE!" I shouted my sheep dog's names. I whistled and they came. I walked up to my private place, my meadow, with the dogs following behind me. I'd been coming to this meadow since I was five. It was the only place I could truly be alone.

I sat down in the soft grass. The dogs lay next to me.

"Another broken heart, babies," I said to the dogs. Yes, it sounds crazy talking to dogs but, hey, a brokenhearted girl needs company.

"You guys want to hear my new song," I asked, putting my guitar on my knee. The dogs started barking.

"I thought you three would like to hear it since you are my biggest fans," I said smiling. The dogs lay back down and I started playing and singing my new song, "Everything Burns."

_**She sits in her corner,**_

_**Singing herself to sleep,**_

_**Wrapped in all of the promises,**_

_**That no one seems to keep,**_

_**She no longer cries to herself,**_

_**No more tears left to wash away,**_

_**Just diaries of empty pages, **_

_**Feeling gone astray,**_

_**But she will sing.**_

'_**Til everything burns,**_

_**While everyone screams,**_

_**Burning their lies,**_

_**Burning my dreams,**_

_**All of this hate,**_

_**And all of this pain,**_

_**Burn it all down,**_

_**As my anger reigns,**_

'_**Til everything burns.**_

_**Ooh, oh,**_

_**Walking through life unnoticed,**_

_**Knowing that no one cares,**_

_**Too consumed in their masquerade,**_

_**No one sees her there,**_

_**And still she sings.**_

'_**Til everything burns,**_

_**While everyone screams,**_

_**Burning their lies,**_

_**Burning my dreams,**_

_**All of this hate,**_

_**And all of this pain,**_

_**I'll burn it all down**_

_**As my anger reigns.**_

'_**Til everything burns,**_

_**Everything burns,**_

_**Everything burns,**_

_**Watching it all fade away,**_

_**All fade away**_

_**Everyone screams,**_

_**Everyone screams,**_

_**Watching it all fade away,**_

_**Oooh, oh,**_

_**While everyone screams,**_

_**Burning down lies,**_

_**Burning my dreams,**_

_**And all of this hate,**_

_**And all of this pain,**_

_**I'll burn it all down,**_

_**As my anger reigns,**_

'_**Til everything burns,**_

_**Watching it all fade away,**_

_**Oooh, oh,**_

_**Everything burns,**_

_**Watching it all fade away.**_

I placed the guitar down on the soft grass, and I lay down with the dogs and I closed my eyes and let the soft breeze sweep over my body, gentle soothing away the pain.

I sat up at the sound of my phone beeping. It was quarter to seven: time to go home.

"Come on you three. Let's go home," I said to the dogs. I got up and the four of us walked back to the house. I opened the backdoor and slipped inside. Mum was standing in the kitchen in a red dress. She looked amazing.

"Damn Mum, you look great," I complemented.

"Thank you. We're going out know, honey. Will you give the girls a bath before bed please? Save me giving them one in the morning," Mum requested.

"Sure," I said with a soft smile.

"I love you honey. You're a star for doing this," Mum said kissing my check. Charlie and Tasha had come into the kitchen.

"Bye girls." Mum kissed their cheeks. The adults left, leaving me with my sisters.

*****

Twenty minutes later, I sat on the bathroom floor with my favourite book "The Time Traveller's Wife." Charlie and Tasha we're playing happily in the bath, splashing me.

"Alyssa," Tasha said.

"Yeah, Tasha?" I replied. Charlie and Tasha gave me a little cheeky grin before both of them soaked me with water. Luckily my book was unharmed.

"You little monkeys," I chided. I got up from the floor placing the book on the side and I started splashing them.

"Right, you two out now," I said, smiling. I wrapped two towels around my freezing sisters and got them ready for bed. Babysitting the kids at night is easy. It's in the day that's hard.

*******

"Higher Alyssa. Higher," Tasha squealed as I pushed her on the swing. Charlie was playing on the roundabout.

"Tasha, if I push you any higher you'll fly away," I laughed. I looked at my phone. It was half twelve, time to go. Oh, Tasha wasn't going to like this one bit.

"Come on you two. Let's go," I called. Tasha pulled a face.

"Do we have to?" Tasha asked.

"Yes, because if we don't, you won't get sweets and coke and you won't be able to see G-Force," I said. Tasha's face lit up.

"COKE! Let's go," Tasha chirped before she started running at me and Charlie. We stopped at the late shop before going to the cinema. We were in the sweet aisle.

"Want do you want Charlie?" I asked her.

"Can I have aero bubbles?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sure honey. Tasha, want to you…" I stopped mid-sentence my little sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Charlie where is Tasha?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"She's in the crisp aisle," Charlie said. I walked off towards the crisp aisle. I found Tasha with her arms around some boy's waist.

"Tasha let him go," I said smiling. He looked up and, my God, I swear my heart melted. He had golden eyes, bronze hair that was in a bouffant. His skin was pale white. Damn, if beauty could kill you, I would be dead right now. He wasn't alone though. There were others with him. I guessed they were his family: three beautiful females and three beautiful men.

"NO! I BELONG TO HIM!" Tasha shouted, breaking me from staring at the god in front of me.

"Natasha Elizabeth Chadwick, if you don't let him go, you're not having another glass of coke 'til your fifty," I warned.

"You're mean Alyssa," Tasha whined before she let the boy go.

"Go and get your sweets and coke. We're going to be late," I said, smiling.

"Bye," Tasha said waving and she ran off. The boy smiled as she went. God, what a sexy smile.

"I'm really sorry for my sister. She has a habit of throwing herself around people's waists," I said with a shy smile.

"It's fine. Don't worry." The boy spoke with a velvet voice. My heart was racing.

"I'm Alyssa Chadwick and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my family. My parents Carlisle and Esme, my brothers Emmett and Jasper and my sisters Alice and Rosalie. We're new in town," Edward said with a small smile. Damn, this boy was cute.

"Nice to meet you," Edward's family said one after the other.

Charlie and Tasha appeared at my side with chocolate, sweets and, of course, Tasha had a two litre bottle of coke. I laughed.

"Tasha, you can't take that," I said. Edward was smiling. I went to take it away from her.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT TAKING MY COKE! I WILL HURT YOU! I'M TAKING THIS WITH ME TO THE CINEMA!" Tasha shouted at me.

"Okay. Okay. You've already meet my crazy sister Tasha and this is my other sister Charlie, the normal one," I introduced my two charges.

"Nice to meet you," Edward and his family said together.

"STOP TALKING AND LET'S GO! I WANT TO SEE G-FORCE!" Tasha shouted.

"Natasha, you shout one more time and I'm drinking your coke," I threatened. That shut her up.

"Well we have to go. It was nice meeting you," I said with a smile.

"You too." Edward smiled again.

I paid for the sweets, chocolate and coke. Charlie, Tasha, and I walked towards the cinema. I saw Edward Cullen drive past me. He smiled as he passed. I smiled back.

We got to the cinema finally and I couldn't stop smiling.

"What's up with you?" Mum asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy," I said. I took the kids into the movie and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen: his voice, his face, his smile. Snap out of it, Alyssa. No more love. Remember, you're giving it up. Well I was until I met him.

**Edward's Point of View**

"LET'S GO TO THE SHOP!" Emmett shouted. We were all sitting in the living room.

"Why we don't eat?" Rosalie asked.

"I'M BORED! PLEASE, LET'S JUST GO INTO TOWN!" Emmett shouted.

"Okay," Everyone said. We got up and took our cars into town.

"Oooh, they have a shop called "The Late Shop." Let's go in there," Emmett said. We walked inside, up and down each aisle. It was pretty busy. We stopped in the crisp aisle.

"There are so many different crisps," Emmett marveled.

"That's because different people like different flavours," I explained. A little girl with mousy blond hair who looked about four ran up to us. Esme, Alice and Rosalie awed.

"Hi honey, who do you belong to?" the girls asked.

"I belong to you," the girl said before she wrapped her arms around my waist. I kept my eyes on the child clinging to my waist.

"Aww," Esme, Rosalie and Alice cooed.

"Eddie's got a kid," Emmett giggled. A sweet Lavender smell filled the aisle and my senses.

"Tasha, let him go," the voice of an angel said. I looked up into her pale blue eyes. Her mousy blond hair was long. She had the features of the perfect angel. Her beauty rivaled Rosalie's.

"NO! I BELONG TO HIM!" the little girl, Tasha, shouted.

"Natasha Elizabeth Chadwick, if you don't let him go you're not having another glass of coke till your fifty," the angel said with a equally angelic smile.

"You're mean, Alyssa," Natasha grumbled before she let me go.

"Go and get your sweets and coke. We're going to be late," the angel, who's name I now knew was Alyssa, said with a smile.

"Bye," Natasha said, waving and she ran off. I smiled.

"I'm really sorry for my sister. She has a habit of throwing herself around people's waists," Alyssa apologized with a shy smile.

"It's fine. Don't worry," I assured her. God, this girl was beautiful.

"I'm Alyssa Chadwick and you are?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my family, my parents Carlisle and Esme, my brothers Emmett and Jasper and my sisters Alice and Rosalie," I said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you," my family members said one after the other.

Natasha appeared at Alyssa's side with another blond haired girl. I was guessing it was another sister. The girls had chocolate, sweets and Natasha had a two litre bottle of coke. Alyssa laughed. Her sweet laugh shut my entire body down in a second. My un-beating heart skipped a beat. Her laugh was the sweetest sound I have ever heard.

"Tasha you can't take that," Alyssa said. I was smiling. Alyssa went to take it away from her.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT TAKING MY COKE! I WILL HURT YOU! I'M TAKING THIS WITH ME TO THE CINEMA!" Natasha shouted at Alyssa. "This child has a coke problem," I thought, then realized my pun and giggled in my head.

"Okay. Okay. You've already meet my crazy sister Tasha and this is my other sister Charlie, the normal one," Alyssa said smiling, a smile that was slowly melting away the ice around my dead heart.

"Nice to meet you," I said with the others.

"STOP TALKING AND LET'S GO! I WANT TO SEE G-FORCE!" Natasha shouted.

"Natasha, you shout one more and I'm drinking your coke," Alyssa threatened. That shut Natasha up.

"Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Alyssa said with a smile. I didn't want her to go. I wanted to stand here with her forever.

"You too," I said smiling.

We left the shop. As we were driving home, I spotted Alyssa. I gave her a smile as I passed her.

"EDDIE'S IN LOVE!" Emmett shouted mockingly as soon as we walked through the door.

"EMMETT, SHUT UP!" I shouted back at him.

"It's about time you found someone, Eddie. You've been alone to long," Emmett said.

"Emmett, I'm not in love with her. I've just meet her for God's sake, and she's human," I argued.

"True. And you so are in love with her. You couldn't take your eyes off her the whole time we were in the shop," Emmett said.

"Emmett, you're an idiot," I said. I walked towards my bedroom.

"I MAY BE AN IDIOT BUT WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE, I'M SMART!" Emmett shouted after me. I slammed the door shut. I put my favourite song on 'Claire de Lune' by my favourite composer, Debussy. The music normal filled my thoughts, blocked out everything in the world but this time it didn't. It was her, Alyssa. I couldn't stop thinking about her. "Come on Edward," I thought. "She's human. You're not, but that's doesn't stop me loving her. Oh, what a mess."

**Author Comment**

**OMG! 2478 words! This is officially my longest chapter ever! So please review guys and tell me what you think and what you would like to happen next in the story.**

**Thanks,**

**Hana**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Alyssa**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 4- The First Day Back**_

_**Alyssa**_

First day back at school, oh the joys, and to top it all off, it's raining. Could this day get any worse? Oh yeah, the entire school is gonna be talking about my breakup with Drew. Yeah, today is going to be one of the worst days of my life. Mum had to go into the bakery early, so I ended up dropping Charlotte and Natasha off at school before heading to school myself. The rain was falling pretty hard when I finally pulled into the school parking lot, parking in the spot that had been mine for over a year now. I sighed, grabbing my purple umbrella off the seat before climbing out of the car and pulling my hood up. As I put my umbrella up, I caught sight of him across the car park. Edward Cullen was standing across the car park with his siblings. I couldn't believe it; it had been nearly a week since we'd first met, and now him being at the same school as me was definitely fate. I caught his one sister, whose name I think is Alice, looking over at me. I decided after much debating in my head to walk over to the Cullen Clan. I clung onto my umbrella, holding it high above my head to escape the rain. I was breathing heavily due to the cold air that the rain was creating, and because I was walking towards a boy I'd only met once before, and he was the boy I hadn't been able to stop thinking about since that fateful Saturday.

"Hey," I said as I reached him, giving him a tiny smile. He smiled back at me. He was the only one in the group that came forward to talk to me. The others stayed back like they were giving us some time alone.

"Hello again," Edward said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. The rain was starting to ease off, so I put my umbrella down.

"Do you go here now?" I asked, before I cursed to myself, thinking 'Come on, Alyssa, that's a bit of a stupid question. He's not standing in the school car park for fun, now is he? Obviously, he's starting school here today!'

"Yeah, we all start today. We're in Mrs. Scott's form," Edward said, giving me a tiny smile. I felt really stupid. I mean it's kinda obvious that I like him, and I have a feeling he knows that I like him, because I've not said a word to his siblings, just him. I'm such an idiot.

"Oh, cool, I'm in Mrs. Scott's form too. She's really kind. I'm sure you guys will like her," I said, turning my attention away from Edward and to his siblings in an attempt to try and shake this stupid crush I have on him. This always happens to me, I fall for guys too quickly, and I end up getting hurt. I said before I met him that I was gonna change that. I was gonna give up on love for a while, and one look at him, and all my plans went out the window.

"Do you mind showing us to our form room then, Alyssa? It's just that we don't really know our way around the school," Edward's sister, Alice, said. I'd finally remembered all of Edward's sibling's names while I'd been standing there.

"Course I can. Do you wanna come and meet my group of mates? You can hang around with us while you get used to the school, if you like?" I asked with a tiny smile. My group of friends and I weren't the most popular kids at Knutsford High School. If I was being honest, we were at the bottom of the school food chain, but that didn't bother us. We stick together. It's easier that way.

"Sure, that'd be nice," Edward's brother, whose name I remembered was Emmett said, giving me a small smile. Edward's other sister, Rosalie, kept glaring at me, and I couldn't shake off the feeling that she disliked me.

"Should we get going, then? I don't think being late on the first day is the right way to make a good impression," Alice said, giving me a tiny smile. I smiled back, and started to walk across the car park. Edward walked alongside me, and his siblings stayed behind us. I swear they were trying to give me and Edward time alone. Was my crush on him really that obvious?

"So, where did you guys move from?" I asked Edward's brother Emmett, turning my head a little so that I was looking at him. Alice, Edward, and Emmett were the only Cullens being friendly towards me. Rosalie seemed to dislike me, and I had no idea why, but I couldn't quite figure Jasper out. He was a riddle, to say the least.

"From Forks, USA. We were living with Esme's sister, Tanya, and then Carlisle got offered a job out here, so we moved," Alice answered instead of Emmett. I got the feeling that Emmett wasn't the brains of the family, and that the others spoke for him most of the time.

"I'm guessing, given the fact they both look very young, that they're not your real parents?" I asked Alice, giving her a tiny smile. She smiled back, of course, so it looked like one of Edward's sisters liked me.

"Yeah, they adopted us. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Edward, Emmett, and I are related by blood. Our real parents were killed, and Esme and Carlisle adopted us, because Esme can't have children," Alice explained as we got closer to where our form room was. I gave her a tiny smile, and felt very bad for Esme. I actually can't imagine what it must be like not being able to have children of your own. I was distracted from my train of thought by my phone buzzing in my pocket, telling me I had a new text message. I pulled it out.

_**To Alyssa**_

_**From Jamie**_

_**Hey! Where are you? We're all waiting for you in form! You better hurry up. Otherwise, you're gonna be late, and Scotty won't be happy! And I miss you!**_

I chuckled a little, reading the text from Jamie. He always made me laugh. Jamie Campbell is my best friend. Well, he's my male best friend. His sister Vanessa, or Nessa as we call her, is my female best friend. I've known Jamie and Nessa since we were four. We met on the very first day of preschool, and we've been friends ever since. I can't imagine what my life would be like without them in it.

"Something funny?" Edward asked as we walked down the second floor corridor to our form room, which was at the end.

"Yeah, sorry. My best friend Jamie was just wondering where I was. He's waiting for me in form with the others," I explained to Edward, as I typed back a reply to Jamie.

_**To Jamie**_

_**From Alyssa**_

_**I'm on my way, don't worry, you won't have to wait much longer. I'm two minutes away! I've got some new kids with me, the Cullens. I said they could hang out with us while they get used to the school. Tell the others to be nice. That includes you too!**_

I smiled and hit send as we reached our form room. I put my phone away, because I knew Mrs. Scott would go crazy if I walked into form with my phone out. I opened the door as the bell rang, so we were just on time. I gave Mrs. Scott a small smile as the Cullen Clan stopped to introduce themselves to her. I made my way to my seat next to Nessa, giving her a smile as I sat down.

"Hey you," I said to Nessa. I guessed we'd have a couple of minutes to talk while Mrs. Scott spoke to the Cullens.

"Hey. So, do you know the new kids then?" Nessa asked with a tiny smile, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I love my best friend, but she loves to gossip too much.

"Not really. I meet them on Saturday at the Late Shop, and we only spoke for a few minutes, but they did tell me a tiny bit about themselves as we walked up here. There called the Cullens. They've just moved here from America. Rosalie and Jasper are the blond ones, and they're twins. Alice is the other girl, Edward is the one with the hair that looks golden, and Emmett is the other one. They're adopted," I said with a small smile, as the Cullens took a seat at the front. Nessa didn't say anything more on the subject, but I had a feeling she'd get me alone later to talk more about the Cullens. I pulled out my planner, and as I looked back up from my bag, I noticed that Edward was looking at me just for a moment before Mrs. Scott started talking. I swear, in that one moment, the whole world stopped.

_**Next Time: Edward's point of view of his first day at Knutsford High, his feelings for Alyssa, and his views on her friends!**_


End file.
